


Can I Have This Dance?

by LeftAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: An excerpt from my longfic, Being Walked In On, Choking, Doggy Style, F/M, Pre-Fall, Reader Insert, finally uploading this at 5 am someone put me out of my misery, strip club mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAss/pseuds/LeftAss
Summary: A Blackwatch mission to lure a sleazy target lands you a mission at a strip club.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 114





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Excited to share one of the first smut scenes I wrote for my longfic! I got a little impatient and decided to write it up early, whoops. (AKA, I was actually listening to 6 Inch by Beyonce and I had instant inspiration and couldn't wait. No prior reading is needed for this!

“Agent, focus.” Commander Reyes’s voice boomed through your communicator while you finished applying your makeup for the first set. 

You sat in front of a brightly lit, Hollywood-style vanity that you truly thought only existed in movies or backstage for Fashion Week runways. 

If  _ only _ you were walking for Fashion Week. Sigh. 

“Agent.” 

You replied, frazzled, as you touched up your lip gloss and fluffed your hair. “Sorry, sir. Trying to finish preparing for the set. I do have to look convincing, after all.” 

You could practically hear him frown over the phone. “You’re only going on for one number, I don’t see what you're so worked up about.”

“So, about that. I actually called in a favor with the owner so I could squeeze a couple more numbers in. You know, just so I, uh, don’t look suspicious. Yeah, that’s why!”

His end of the line was silent. 

You sighed. 

“Okay, so, maybe I got a little excited and convinced him to let me on again. Hear me out. It actually  _ will  _ make me seem less suspicious, and I get to take this skill on the road. I… actually took a semester of, uh…  _ exotic _ dancing in college to fulfill an athletic credit for my degree and I never got to take it out for a spin. You know, the whole “abusive partner who wouldn’t let me have fun” kind of deal. You get the gist.” You purposely left out the part where the only time you’d ever gotten on a pole outside of class was at the seedy and very sticky bar on the main street of your college town while everyone who watched you would not remember it the next day.

It was Reyes’s turn to sigh over the line. 

“Please let me have this, Gabe.” You maybe turned up the whining, even though you knew it never worked in gaining favor with your hardass boss. 

“Fine. Don’t fuck it up and don’t fuck around. You’re still on a mission. You’re still on a dangerous mission, might I remind your insubordinate ass.”

“Yeah, I got you, Commander. I have a plan and all. I’m your analyst, remember? I’m physically incapable of not thinking something through.” You heard your warning cue over the speakers. “Gotta go, Gabe. Wish me luck.” 

You made eye contact with yourself in the mirror as you stood and adjusted your clothing. You were an irresistible mix of terrified and sexy, and you decided it worked for you. 

Your first number was just so you could get adjusted to the setup of the club and discover where your target sat. He was a sleaze and a known associate of Talon who frequented various sex clubs every weekend. And, of course, since you were the young one on the team, you were tasked with being the active agent who was supposed to make contact with him. Commander Reyes left you to your own devices for one of the first missions during your time on the team, and you thought you had planned everything pretty well. 

The outfit was wild, but you figured you could run with it. 

It was the sexiest possible version of “Wild Wild West” you could possibly think of. The denim shorts had numerous strategically-placed rips and rode so far up your ass they may as well have been in the North Pole. Your top was a little bandana-print bikini top, and you even wore a cowboy hat of a matching color. How anyone could get off on this without laughing at how ridiculous this looked was beyond you. 

As you walked on to the stage, a bass-heavy electronic remix of some run-of-the-mill country song began to play. You put an extra strut in your step as you approached the pole in the front center of the stage, falling into the sexy cowgirl role. 

Pulling your cowboy hat off of your head, you brandished it to the crowd. “Howdy, boys!” With a perfectly placed wink, you had the front row of seats rowdy already.

You reached the pole and warmed up with a slow walk in a circle, making sure to make eye contact with everyone while you bit your lip. When you returned to the front of the pole, nearly at the edge of the stage, you faced the crowd and wrapped your arms behind yourself and the pole and dropped down into a slow squat with your legs wide. You prayed everything stayed in place as you made yourself vulnerable for the crowd. 

The next couple minutes of the song passed while you let go of your mind and moved against the pole to the beat of the music and gyrated against the pole as if it was a horse you were riding. Every time you rolled your hips, you heard a roar of cheers and hollering from the audience. At least you seemed to be doing a good job, even if you were a few years out of practice and doing this in public for the first time. 

You decided to have some more fun with the crowd as the final verses and chorus passed. With a final shake of your ass to the audience, you dramatically mimed crawling over to where Agent McCree sat, near the end of the front row next to Commander Reyes. You prayed this little joke wouldn’t land your ass in hot water with Reyes later, but it would be so,  _ so _ worth it. 

A tip of your cowboy hat and some rolling of your hips along the stage got Jesse’s attention, but your prolonged eye contact almost made him unravel in his seat in front of you. You held up your pointer finger and thumb as if you were measuring something small, and quickly moved your thumb into your mouth for a quick suck while you winked at Jesse. 

He visibly shrunk back into his seat and lowered his cowboy hat over his face. Reyes slowly turned to him with his eyebrow raised. He’d spent most of the set browsing his phone so he felt less awkward; the last time he’d visited a strip club was back when he was in the Soldier Enhancement Program with Morrison during one of the weekends the soldiers were let off premises before everyone had their upcoming rounds of injections. He had only looked up in time to watch you essentially publicly humiliate McCree for what only could’ve been what he was packing in his chaps. 

Since when had you slept with Agent McCree?

And…. since when did Gabriel wish you didn’t?

When he looked up again, you were bent over to give yourself a spank to the sound of a whip crack at the end of the song before you walked off to the dressing room. His eyes popped out of his head like he was a goldfish. 

He rushed out of his seat toward one of the open lounges near the back so McCree couldn’t give him any shit about how he reacted to the dance. He had a drink in hand and was about to sit in one of the plush chairs, but was reminded he was due a check-in with you in… negative five minutes. He groaned and wished he were in the midst of violent hand-to-hand combat, because that was much less awkward than anything he was about to endure the moment he walked into that dressing room to speak to you. 

You peeked out the door and greeted him after he barely got two knocks in. “Perfect timing, Gabe! I need your help with something.” As you opened the door, you revealed a short, black silky robe that kept you decent while you were in between changes and worrying about things like hair and makeup. 

Gabe busied himself with checking out his surroundings, and you returned to the chair in front of the vanity to work on final touches of your makeup so that you could finally move on to fixing your next outfit. 

You looked up and met his eyes through the mirror, even though he was trying as hard as he could to look anywhere in the room but your direction. “Hey, mind helping me with my top? I don’t want it to get tangled up in my hair when I tie it.” 

Reyes hesitated, but made the strides over behind you regardless. No matter how awkward he felt, he still needed to pretend everything was normal and be helpful, since he was your commander and this was a mission, after all. 

He was sure he’d collapse from a heart attack when you began to loosen and shimmy out of the shoulders of your robe. 

“So I,” you gathered a few strappy pieces of your top and gathered them behind your neck, “need you to just tie these together. They need to crisscross, otherwise I’m sure my tits would pop out in the middle of my number on stage.” You chuckled at the idea. “As many tips as I’d get, there’s a small pocket for the datachip sewn in the left side so I need to keep it on.” 

Gabriel prayed you couldn’t feel his fingers shaking as he took hold of the straps. He realized you didn’t give him any kind of guidance on how tight you wanted him to make the knot. He decided on what he considered a reasonable tightness, but you placed your hand on one of his and looked up at him again. 

“Could you tie a little tighter, Commander? I want to make sure everything is, uh, a little extra secure.” He nodded behind you and drew the straps in tighter, making your tits look even perkier as the lift accentuated your cleavage. 

Gabe had to use every inch of his willpower to not turn you around and bury his face in them. 

He cleared his throat to grab your attention so you didn’t catch him staring. “So what’s your plan, agent?”

“Alright, so,” you spoke as you touched up your eyeliner, “I claim he’s the lucky one to get a special one-on-one lap dance during this number, yadda yadda, blah blah. You said Athena detected the chip in the breast pocket of his jacket, so I’ll distract him with…” you motioned to your breasts, “these. Then, I’ll slip the chip into the little pocket in my bra and hand it off to Agent McCree for transportation to base so we can decrypt and investigate. Gotta say, I didn’t think your little… ‘getup’ and Athena trick would work, but props to you.”

To keep a low profile, he wore an oversized black hoodie and some massive diamond earrings to look like every other dude who’d roll into a strip club to liven up his Friday night. Athena was present in a small comm device nestled in his ear under his beanie so she could detect the datachip for you to find. 

“Oh, one more thing.” You stood and your robe fluttered to the ground. You leaned over to grab the thigh-high black latex boots that completed the outfit. “Never thought I’d say this, but would you mind helping lube me up so I can get into these?”

Gabriel wasn’t so sure he’d be able to hold his composure. 

You handed him a small bottle of lubricant and instructed him to rub some onto your legs as if he was rubbing in sunscreen or lotion, but just a little heavier with the application. You took this opportunity to return to your chair and lean back. 

“Damn, this is  _ almost _ like getting a massage.” You sighed and closed your eyes. Even though it was a more clinical situation, it truly felt like Reyes was giving you a massage and you decided to just enjoy it. So what, it had been a while since anyone had touched you without the intent to kill you or smash your face into a gym mat. 

After he finished, he brought the boots to your feet and instructed you to slide your foot in the first boot to the best of your ability. He held a hand out for you to grab. “Here, grab and hold on. I’ll help you balance so you don’t faceplant and kill this mission before you finish it.” 

“Fair enough.” You took his hand and stood, feeling like some twisted, perverted futuristic Cinderella. Instead of a glass slipper in a castle, though, you were getting fitted for a latex boot in a strip club by your boss. Funny how the version of you from five years ago wouldn’t believe a single word about what you do for work now. 

After what felt like an eternity, you’d managed to squeeze into the boots. You had to admit, it’s the sexiest you’d ever seen yourself look in your entire life. Much sexier than the skeevy bar you’d danced in the first time. To complement the boots, you donned a matching miniskirt (if you could even call it a skirt) and excessively strappy bikini top, made out of one of those reflective materials that reacts to bright lights and trimmed in black. To top off the look, you wore a black o-ring collar to tie the look together, and you let your hair down from its ponytail to let it flow freely. A tactical necessity, you decided. 

The anxiety you’d felt during the first number melted away the next time you walked across the stage. Instead of some souped-up country abomination, the song seemed to match the aesthetic of your outfit and was some thumping electronic remix of an R&B song you didn’t recognize. Behind you, fog rose from machines and neon-colored laser lights cut through, making them project multidimensional shapes. It truly looked like a scene out of some neo-noir film, and you appreciated it. You felt fierce, and you knew you had every man and woman in there around your finger. 

You lost yourself to the first couple verses of the music, only letting yourself use some more intermediate-beginner moves so you didn’t waste everything you had up your sleeves. It wouldn’t be a good look to disappear or offer a lackluster performance after you acquired the chip. Talk about being suspicious. 

Your target was front and center across from the stage. Perfect. You played coy as you approached him, hoping with everything you had he was going to ask for a personal dance. He held out a large bill, and you grasped it and slipped it in underneath one of the straps of your bra. 

You grinned and slid down to your knees, moving up his body with finesse like you were some kind of snake after its prey, giving it a flashy show of distraction before it strikes and devours its prey without a trace left behind. You turned around briefly and got your target riled up by grinding your ass against his lap. To get his guard down even lower, you reached back and pulled his hands to the hem of your miniskirt and threw your head back. To any unsuspecting eye, you just looked like you were having the time of your life seducing this man while he kept pushing your skirt up further to see your barely-there thong and the curves of your ass. 

When you felt him start to get, well, physically excited, you decided to strike. You returned to your knees and turned around to straddle his lap. You rolled your hips in time to the song against his and reached up to pull the burning cigar out of his mouth. 

You took a long drag and blew it directly into his face, perfectly timed with some more fog machines releasing their steam to the climactic beat of the song. While everything was obscured, you reached to the lapels of his jacket and tugged as if you were trying to pull him closer to you. You then reached under the guise of feeling his body up, and slipped the datachip from the pocket Athena told you about. 

With a final ghost of an almost-kiss to the cheek, you were back up to the stage in a flash. 

You glanced back at Commander Reyes to give him the signal you’d secured the drive, but he looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

The end of the song and trip back to the dressing room passed without incident, and you could not have been more thankful. You took a breather to grab a bottle of champagne in the lounge near your dressing room, and planned to keep it for taking the edge off after you were done for the night. You’d been allowed the room for a couple hours after your last number since you were considered a guest performer, and planned to take advantage of every last second.

Reyes was knocking at the door of the dressing room again no more than five minutes since you’d entered. He was there to check in on the end of the mission. 

“Yeah, so… about that.” You were in your robe again with a bare face. “It looks like I’m finished, but I have one more set. The owner popped in and asked me to fill for a no-call no-show who was slotted for one of the final performances. I’m on in fifteen, so I’ll be done soon. Promise.” Reyes did not look happy. “Sir, I have this under control. You can go and sit with McCree and enjoy the rest of the show while you wait for me. I’m sure there’s something that caught your attention, unless you’re already a dried up old man?” You tilted your head and grinned at him.

Reyes narrowed his eyes at the comment. 

“ _ Agent _ .”

“Relax, sir. I was joking. But c’mon, you’re in a strip club on the  _ company dime _ , enjoy yourself a little. If anything, it’ll make you look less suspect than some man dressed in all black who won’t even tip his dancers.” You folded your arms and raised your eyebrows at him.

He didn’t respond, and instead stuffed his hands in his pockets and left wordlessly. Hopefully you didn’t piss him off. You didn’t think your job would be on the line from just one comment, but the office would be unbearable if he was still mad at you for the “old man” comment or the fact you upended what he expected of the mission, just so you could get a little more time to fuck around and show off in front of sleazy men for their money. 

Your last number was going to be a showstopper, and you knew it. Hell, the outfit alone would make any person fall at their knees for you. 

You wore a matching set of cheeky panties and a push-up bra that was red with a black snakeskin detail print. You kept the boots from your last number (you accepted the fact it would take forever to get out of them) and donned a tailored black blazer-style jacket. Under the jacket and atop your bra set a harness set. It began with a ringless collar with leather running down to turn into a body chain that fell to the top of your hips. A pair of large silver hoops topped off the outfit alongside a shake of your hair. 

This was sure to capture Gabriel’s attention. And maybe the girl in your time slot didn’t actually call out. Maybe you talked your way into a final number. Maybe you wanted to find  _ some _ way to get close with Gabe, because it seemed like even if he was interested, he would never make a move. You couldn’t imagine him being shy with relationships, but people could always be surprising. Even the strongest, most confident people had their weaknesses. 

Out of every dance this was probably the most nerve-wracking, you decided. If you fucked it up, you could ruin your relationship with your boss forever and make it weird. You were on his core team, after all. And while members of your team had gotten together before, drunk or sober,  _ no one _ had fucked Reyes, so you were unsure about how it would affect the whole team dynamic. 

You decided worrying was only going to hamper your performance and cause you to psych yourself out, and what was going to happen would happen. Your team fought and killed bad guys on a regular basis, they could handle some awkwardness.

The final number you performed for the night was a Spanish pop/hip-hop fusion song with a deep bass. You picked this song out specifically for Reyes, and you even memorized the words and developed a habit of singing along to it in the communal showers. 

Gabriel was alert almost immediately as soon as he heard the opening notes of the song. He recognized it far too quickly. It was one of his guilty pleasure songs, especially when he caught you singing it in the communal showers on base one day while he was passing through to ensure the janitorial staff were doing their jobs properly ahead of a scheduled base tour for benefactors. 

He was taken in more by this outfit than others. It’s like you dressed for him, he thought. He loved the combination of black and red together, and he had a soft spot for formalwear. The harness under your blazer particularly drew him in; he loved seeing his partners in any kind of bondage gear. Even though you weren’t an intimate partner of his, you still checked that box. 

You used this dance to pull out the big guns. You started off simply enough, doing turns around the pole, holding yourself as close to it as possible. The next move was more complicated, and you silently thanked Commander Reyes for busting your ass in training that you didn’t think you needed at the time. You began with your legs wrapped around the pole, the only support for your entire body. You arched backwards and extended your arms, and returned to a regular stance with a flip of your hair. 

Then, you dropped down into a low squat and bounced your ass while doing a glorified humping motion against the pole. This resulted in loud whoops from the audience. 

Next, you stood tall against the pole to ready yourself. In one fluid motion, you lifted your legs into the air to tangle around the pole to lift yourself upside down in a single fluid motion. Now  _ that _ was a crowd-pleaser. You slid carefully to the floor of the stage, taking a gentle roll on your back and sitting up to flip your hair again. From there, you turned over and spread into the splits, raising and lowering yourself until you met the ground and tried to shake your ass the best you could. 

This was the moment you planned to walk up to Gabriel. 

You stood and made your way to the front of the stage. You made a show of bending over to pick up a spare mic sitting on the front corner of the stage and cleared your throat before turning it on. 

“I’d like to announce a special dance for one of our customers here tonight. This celebrates my biggest tipper of the night, and this man just happened to gift me a vintage Dom Perignon to my dressing room.” You giggled for show. “I just hope this isn’t the  _ only  _ Dom I get tonight, if you get my drift.” You finished off your announcement with a wink. 

The music returned, an extended remix of the song you began your routine to. You settled on Reyes’s lap and leaned in closely so you could talk to him without being obvious. 

“Agent McCree here has some plans in town later, so you’re going to have to take the drive. Just go with it, and try not to look like you’re in pain while I do this.” 

You braced your hands on his shoulders and rolled your hips against his, throwing your head back for good measure. You may as well enjoy it, right? You knew the lyrics to the Spanish verse that was currently playing, so you played up your lip-sync as if you were singing it for him and him only. Your hands trailed down from his shoulders to the waistband of the dark skinny jeans he was wearing. Or, at least, they seemed tight on him from accommodating the sheer amount of muscle he had. 

You  _ really _ hoped he wouldn’t kill you for what you were about to do. 

Your plan was to pretend to grope him, but from over-exerting your legs during his lap dance, instead of patting his front pocket to make sure the drive was secure, your free hand landed on the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. Shocked, you looked up at him in surprise and felt your eyes bugging. You began to falter, but Gabriel saved you by clearing his throat to keep you alert so you didn’t blow your cover, on top of accidentally groping your boss while you were grinding on his lap. If the “old man” comment earlier was going to land you in hot water, this was sure to get you penal duty, or worse, straight-up fired. 

It felt like an eternity before the song ended and you realized you could stand up and haul ass to your dressing room. The lights had gone up for a few brief moments, and Reyes’s blush had you high-tailing it out of there.

The second you reached your dressing room, you rifled through your duffel for your medication. Your shrink had put you on medication for anxiety ages ago when you first joined Blackwatch as a recruit, and you needed them now more than ever. You popped open the champagne you snagged in the lounge and took a long swig from the bottle to wash down the pills. Just another thing that would get you murdered come Monday if your commander was in a bad mood. 

You decided to jump the gun and message Commander Reyes to confirm he had the drive and to inform him that you were planning to be on the transport in 20 minutes or so once you packed up. 

Judging by the knock on the door, he didn’t get the message. 

* * *

“Mission status, agent?” He spoke the second he entered the small room. 

“Oh! Uh, Commander Reyes. I, uh, messaged you about the drive. Did it not send?” You furrowed your brows at him. “I slipped it in your front pocket.” You expected him to reach in and check, but he had his hands in his hoodie and stood brick-still. 

He… was covering his dick. 

Because you fucked around and made it hard. 

“You look on edge, agent.” You suppressed the urge to snort. If anyone looked like they were on edge, it was definitely him. 

“Just worked up about the mission is all. But it’s over, so no worries.” You forced out a small smile, and turned around in your chair away from the vanity to face him. “You can head out to the transport, Commander. I’ll be out once I’m done cleaning up.” 

Instead of walking away, he did the exact opposite. 

The moment you turned back to your vanity to start taking your makeup off, he started to walk toward you. He dropped his hands from the pocket of his hoodie and placed them gently on your shoulders, then looked directly into your eyes through the mirror. 

“You’re tense. Relax. We can hold transport, take your time.” You nodded up at him and reached for your glass, throwing it back like the rest. 

He started to move his hands gently, locking eyes with you once again as if to ask if it was okay with you for him to continue. “Just want to help take the edge off. You can tell me to back off if it’s too much.”

You let him do his thing, kneading the tension and nerves from your shoulders while you laid back and sighed. He didn’t seem to be affected by what happened out there, so neither should you. You shrugged the shoulders of your robe down so he could dig even deeper into the knots. 

Reyes’s husky voice up close to your face almost startled you out of the trance you had almost fallen in. 

“If I knew you liked Dom so much, you could just ask me for it, you know.” You swore you felt shivers running down your spine at his double-entendre. 

You swiveled around to face him directly and stood up to lean against the counter of the vanity. “Didn’t think it was in your tastes, sir.” 

“So what will it take to get a private dance?”

“What, was the dance I gave you out there inadequate? And to think I assumed I did decent research…” 

“You’re the only analyst I let on my strike team. You think I don’t know you’re good at your research?”

“Would you say, oh, I don’t know, that my research skills are up to par, Commander?” The words rolled off your tongue in a purr. You knew he liked power plays, and you planned to capitalize on it. There were countless times you caught dominance-themed videos left up on his work terminal over the weekend when you stopped in the office to pick up any work materials you needed after-hours; you were the only one who was given special off-hours access permissions. Now you realized he may have done it on purpose each time. Sure, it was a security risk, but it was a sexy security risk. 

After you caught him a couple of times, you… may have started mirroring his terminal remotely to keep tabs on his little antics when he suspiciously worked late hours on quiet weekends.

He stepped closer and softly ran his hand down your arm. “I know a certain little she-devil has been mirroring my workstation when I take lights, so I know just,” he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “how much,” he stepped closer, “research,” his hands moved to your hips, “you’ve been doing.” As he finished his sentence, he pulled your hips flush to his.

You were far from embarrassed at getting caught. He never cared about getting into the technological nitty-gritty that he could just push onto his techs and engineers, so you halfway expected him not to notice. You did leave open loose ends to tease him with, and give him an opportunity to speak or forever hold his peace. 

“Any specific requests for this dance,  _ sir _ ?” You batted your eyes up at him.

His voice was gruff. “Get up on the vanity.”

“But sir, my stuff is all over…”

In one rapid motion, he reached behind you and brushed everything off of the tabletop. You began to protest, but he covered your mouth and leaned in closely to offer to replace it all with nicer things.

His right hand moved from your hip to the hem of your robe. As he brushed upward, he examined a tattoo of yours he hadn’t ever seen in full before. A vine dotted with thorns wrapped around your thigh and snaked up to your hip to your waist. Parts of it were visible when you wore compression shorts for running, but you never revealed more. 

“Sneaky of you to hide this from me. How’d you get away with this at the Academy?”

You smirked. “They actually gave us uniforms that kept us decent.”

“You think I’m exploiting my teams, agent?”

“Remember sir, just a lowly analyst. Not a field operative.”

“Oh, yes. Because you got that muscle tone by sitting on your ass behind a computer all day.”

“I thought you worked everyone to death, sir.” 

“I can’t afford to have weak links in this line of work. You know this.” His fingers danced along the vines of the tattoo and slipped under the band of your panties.

You crossed your arms playfully. “Sir, with all due respect, are you going to start getting serious on me or are you ever going to let me get this dance in?”

“Fuck the dance.”

His left hand held your jaw so he could pull you in for a kiss. 

You considered pinching yourself, to see if this was just some elaborate fever dream induced by mixing your medication with alcohol. 

You surrendered to the kiss, and you let him take the lead. Your hands traveled to his shoulders and gripped as he passed the resistance of your lips, tongue entering your mouth. His hand traveled to the back of your head to tangle in your hair, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist. The boots you still had on were slick and slipping on each other, but you held on for dear life, because there was no way you were letting this kiss be anything less than phenomenal.

Gabriel’s hand then traveled down to your neck, causing you to lightly gasp against his lips. Your neck was like a magical “on” button and could send you hurtling toward subspace at warp speed if someone touched you there enough. Before he could put pressure down, his fingers traveled along the leather of the harness you left on. He broke the kiss to meet your eyes and raised a brow, questioning why you had removed the top underneath but not the harness.

“Any reason this little piece is still on?”

You jokingly shrugged. “I figured I could upload a couple snaps of this to the old site I used to sell my photos on before I joined the team. Make a few bucks, by myself something nice, who knows.”

He looked taken aback. What, he never found out? 

“Looks like your vetting process could use some work, sir. No offense.”

“You criticizing how I run things here?” His hand still rested on the leather against your neck, and he angled his thumb to reach the other side of your neck so he could put soft pressure against it. You knew he had sizable hands you caught yourself staring at more often than you cared to admit, but they seemed even larger now that one was covering one of the most vulnerable places on your body. 

“Not at all, sir. Unless it would get you to loosen up and be a little more of a man with me.” 

His grip tightened slightly. Your heart began to race. In one short moment, you gave up any and all resistance and became putty in his hands. 

You took a final glance up at the clock above the door to check if the coast was clear and cleared your throat. “Sir, I want to give you a heads-up that I’m officially allowed this space for another hour or so until the club officially closes. I know you missed my message about the drive to give to Jesse, but…”

He cut you off. “I got the message, babygirl. I wanted to come talk and clear the air with you because you looked pretty spooked after groping me in front of everyone.”

You groaned and threw your head back against the mirror. “Commander, I...”

“...you’re fine and clearly I have no plans for punishing that behavior.” He paused. “Unless you want me to.” The smirk he gave you at the end of the sentence could have killed you faster than a sniper’s shot to the heart. 

Before you could get a word in, he continued speaking. 

“Speaking of Agent McCree, though, what was that about?” Gabe backed away from you and crossed his arms. You almost thought he was angry, but he looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. 

You closed your eyes and pushed out a strained breath. “I, uh, may have messed around with him once before when I was new to the team. We were lonely and got drunk, and got it out of our systems.” 

“So you made fun of his dick in front of the whole club?” That laugh seemed even closer to escaping him. He and Jesse gave each other shit all the time. To himself, he was thinking about how glad he was that you were getting in on the bullshit too, since he expected your assimilation to the team to be much bumpier than that of the others because of your history and position. 

“Oh, please.” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “He owed me one. Found my site and showed it to Shimada. Anyway, Commander, can we please stop talking about our dear pal Jesse so I can see what I’m in for here?”

“I’m sure you felt it during that dance. Babygirl, you almost killed me.” Gabriel’s hand traced up your knee toward your thigh. 

All you could do was wink back at him.

His left hand skimmed up your empty thigh and he slowly pushed your legs apart while your heart started to race. 

Gabriel pushed the chair over with his foot to clear some space, so he could lean down in between your legs. As he knelt down, he raised his head to meet your eyes again and you were truly convinced this was all some elaborate dream and you would wake up with your hand down your pants again. 

“God damn, pinch me, Commander. I have to be dreaming.”

With a shit-eating grin, he took a small section of skin between his thumb and pointer and squeezed, causing you to squeal and swat at him. Grin still plastered across his face, he leaned in and gave a soft kiss to the angry flesh, peppering smaller kisses along the way as his mouth traveled to where you wanted it to be the most. 

Gabriel brought his fingers lightly against the panties you still wore, feeling your wetness. He pressed them down and gave a small rub, to which you answered with a gasp. 

“I want you to lift up, babygirl, so we can get these off you.” He moved your legs to rest on his shoulders while you lifted off of the edge of the vanity to make his job easier. 

He was tantalizingly slow, taking what seemed like forever as he watched you closely. 

A ghosting hot breath pulled you out of your haze. Before you could open your eyes, you felt Gabriel trace a finger over you, testing how wet you were. 

You shuddered.

The moment his tongue touched your skin, you arched away from the mirror and let out a soft moan. You knew Gabe probably had extensive experience, but you also knew he had been (to your knowledge) exclusive with Jack for so long, you assumed maybe he’d be… out of practice or something, at the very least. But that was far from what he was showing you. 

He’d never experienced your body before but he still knew the best ways to adapt to how you were reacting. When a movement elicited a particularly strong gasp or sound he found equally delicious, he would return, again and again. He kept you on the edge, but he kept you satisfied. 

Gabriel even paused to reach upward to hold and guide your hands upward to your tits to encourage you to touch yourself to hit that final push over the edge. 

You groaned when he pulled away, but the sight of his face, your slick covering his skin and glistening in his beard, could have killed you faster than any bullet. 

And when he met your gaze and spoke?

“I want you to cum on my face, babygirl.”

You bit your lip and nodded. 

“That’s an order.” 

Your words were shaky. “Yes, sir.”

You tipped over almost instantly. You had torn off his beanie, tossing it somewhere into the void of the rest of the room, nonexistent in the small world the two of you were sharing in the moment. Your fingers gripped his hair, which he kept longer than you knew the Overwatch dress code allowed. He still got away with it because of his signature beanie and his position, and you knew firsthand he didn’t give two shits about upholding any kind of dress code unless there was a mission, a formal event, or someone he had a bone to pick with. 

Gabriel never missed a beat and continued to delve into you after you reached that peak. He lapped at you until you were gripping his roots and crying out from overstimulation. 

His form towered over yours as he finally rose to his feet to kiss you. You savored your taste on his lips and tongue. 

The two of you parted for air, and caught your breath with your foreheads pressed together. The last time you felt so close to someone was a very long time ago, even though you’d had sex with other people in the time in between. 

He broke the silence first. 

“I know I may be out of the loop with women by now, but I was under the impression you all don’t usually like to be kissed after someone going down on you.”

You laughed and appreciated the ease you felt by now. “Sir, with all due respect, did you really forget I nearly married a woman? I couldn’t hate the taste if I wanted to.” 

“You want to taste yourself some more?” He lifted your chin up using the hand that previously had fingers inside of you just a few short moments ago. His thumb rested on your bottom lip, which you took as your cue to look him in the eye and take the thumb in your mouth to suck. You felt a faint taste of yourself while you mimed a blowjob. 

Gabe withdrew his thumb to replace it with the two fingers he’d just had inside of you. You took your sweet time sucking and licking your wetness from them, trying your hardest to maintain eye contact. You noted it was a recurring theme so far, and filed it back in your mind that he was definitely the kind of person who loved watching his partners as he worked them over. 

And that he was. Gabriel Reyes was the kind of man who was always in control in every situation he was in, whether it be in the battlefield or the bedroom. It was a common misconception, he thought, that people assumed a giver also needed to receive to balance things out. Sure, he loved receiving just as much as any man did, but his favorite aspect of being intimate with someone was watching them. He loved to see the results of his actions, and just how much he could affect his partners. It gave him a sense of pride. To think that someone was experiencing something so wonderful, just because of something he did. 

Gabriel would rather get his satisfaction from watching a love-drunk partner than receiving. 

He intended to prove that with you. 

“I’m going to be honest with you, Gabriel,” you began after he withdrew his fingers. This sparked a flame of worry. You seemed to be enjoying everything moments ago, did you regret it now? Did he fuck up and abuse his power by misreading the signals? Was the team going to have a strained dynamic now?

The rest of your statement broke him out of his worry. “I usually get out of the mood pretty quickly after, uh, the first time someone gets me off. But there is just something about you,” you reached out to stroke his bearded jaw, “that makes me want to just keep going.”

To say he felt intense relief was an understatement. 

A massive understatement. 

He pushed out a breath. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I was worried I spooked you, and that you came to your senses and realized this was a mistake.”

“Are you saying  _ you _ think this is a mistake, Commander?”

“There it is. As great as this is, we can’t forget I am your boss and hold a large amount of power over you. We need to be smart and make sure this is something we both want and it’s not because you think you have to because of who I am.” 

“Gabriel Reyes. I am attracted to you. This is my own will. I couldn’t care less if you’re my boss, my coworker, or someone far over with the blues. I want you, and I’m not going to back up on this.”

He stayed silent.

“Now will you shut up and let me get on my knees for you, or are we going to keep being serious?”

“Watch the sass, agent.” His words were scolding but his eyes were playful. You were going to have to play more on this dynamic in the future; you could tell he was into it. 

You took that as a yes and started to lift yourself off of the vanity table, but Gabe grabbed your wrist and stopped you. “You have treated me plenty for the night already. This is all about you,  _ princesa _ .” He brought your captive wrist to his lips and pressed a featherlight kiss to it. 

You were still convinced you were dreaming. Hardass Commander Reyes being a gentleman? You thought you’d be in your grave before you saw that happening. 

He leaned in close. 

“ _ Princesa _ , I want you to bend over this little table for me.” His hand joined yours to hoist you off the surface and help you to your feet before he grasped your hips and put some force into turning you around. 

After you fully turned, he ran a hand up your back, giving you shivers. As his hand reached further up your back, he applied more and more pressure, encouraging you to lean onto the shiny lacquered white surface. You lifted yourself up on your forearms and met your own face in the mirror. You already looked pretty and disheveled, and you two hadn’t even reached the main course of the night yet. 

You took this opportunity to watch the care he handled you with as he prepared you. He looked focused, but loving. It put a small smile on your face, which he noticed. 

“Anything particular you’re smiling at, hm?”

“Just enjoying the view, is all.” 

Gabriel’s thumb returned to your folds to brush along them to tease you. 

“Just so you know, Gabe, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I might die.” That earned a heart chuckle from him. 

“Have you ever heard of this little thing called ‘delayed gratification?’”

“Hmmm, no. Can’t say I have, sir.” You grinned at his reflection. 

“This something I’m going to have to teach you extensively, agent?” He had his eyebrows raised at you. 

“Seems like you’re about to teach me right now, If I’m not mistaken.” 

“Oh, is that so?” The end of his sentence was punctuated by a surprised yelp of yours as he plunged his fingers in you without any warning. 

He quickly got to work massaging the already-sensitive nerves, leaving you wordless and panting almost instantly. Your eyes fluttered shut, and Gabe’s movements stopped suddenly. You protested with a loud whine. 

“Keep your eyes on me, babygirl. That’s an order.” 

“You’re awfully bossy tonight, sir.” 

“Is that a problem?”

“Mm, not at all.” You looked toward his reflection again and winked.

He mused to himself out loud. “I see I was right about pinning you as a brat.” You simply shrugged back at him. He was already making plans to take advantage of that characteristic later, assuming you wouldn’t regret this come the next day and you would agree to get intimate with him again. 

Gabriel’s fingers hit the most sensitive nerves in your body, and you swore and your eyes fluttered shut. He halted and cleared his throat. He only resumed his actions when you opened your eyes and watched him. You found his fixation on watching and being watched very, very sexy. 

He withdrew his fingers and rested a hand on your waist. 

“ _ Princesa _ , are you ready?” His eyes met yours in the mirror as he waited for your approval. 

“Gabe, as long as you keep calling me that, I will  _ always _ be ready.” 

You couldn’t see from your angle, but you heard him fumbling with his belt and zipper. You gasped when you felt the tip of his cock against you. He rocked against you, slicking himself up against the mess you’d made of yourself. He slowed and pulled back for a moment. “Before we continue this, do you have any kind of protection you want to use?” 

You flashed him a brilliant smile. “Not right now, sir. I trust you, don’t worry. I’m ready.” 

He nodded and started his movements again. After he decided he teased you enough, he pushed in slowly. Gabriel did not know enough about your history to know how long it had been since you had been with a man, other than Agent McCree, so he played it safe and moved slowly so as to not hurt you. 

You weren’t having any of that. 

“Gabriel, I swear to God, if you don’t start moving faster I will come back there and kill you with my bare hands.” 

“Be careful what you wish for,  _ princesa _ .” His motions sped up, and he began thrusting harder against you. Your robe, the disarray it was in, was hanging off of your shoulders and the bottom of it was pushed up to your waist. 

You realized you didn’t know what you were in for when you asked him to go faster so soon.

With every strong thrust, you were pushed against the vanity, and you no longer held back the noises you were making. You figured you probably should have kept yourself in check, but you felt too good to care. You let out a particularly loud moan when his hand found its way back in front of you and his fingers danced on your clit again. 

You had become so loud, in fact, you didn’t hear the knocks at the door. 

Or Jesse letting himself in with the key, panicked because he thought you had gotten yourself into trouble after mistaking what he heard for sounds of distress. 

When he burst in, everyone froze. 

“I- Oh, jeez, sugarpie, I….” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

The skirt of your robe had fallen down when you straightened up to turn to look at Jesse, and Gabriel’s fingers were still very much against your clit. And they very much began to move again while you tried to address Jesse. 

To make matters worse, you were balancing on the fine line before release, trying desperately to not let it all go while Jesse was still in the room. 

Thankfully, Gabe spoke up while you were still frozen. “Agent McCree, get the  _ fuck _ out of here this very second or I  _ will _ assign you cleaning duty for the next month.” He barked the demand at Jesse, who was gone in a split second. 

You were shaking at that point, so Gabe leaned over your form and ran his free hand up your back to soothe you. He continued with it until he reached the front of your neck, gently wrapping around. He slowly applied more pressure to the sides, and your eyes were nearly rolling back at the sensation. 

“Come on, let go, baby.” 

With one last firm thrust and circle to your clit while he pressed harder on the sides of your neck, you tumbled over into the realm of pleasure with a loud gasp and wail. 

His eyes never left your face in the mirror for a second.

Seeing and hearing your reaction had Gabe following you shortly after, and he buried himself as deeply in you as he could possibly go while he held on for dear life and flooded his warmth inside you. 

He moved both of his hands by yours and held himself up above you in a near-pushup as you both caught your breath. He was still nestled inside of you, but neither of you dared to move yet. 

After basking in the comfortably silent afterglow, he finally backed off and tucked himself back into his pants and buckled his belt. He then helped you stand and smoothed your robe down to cover you again. 

“As much as I’d love to stay with you, we still can’t leave together and I need to do damage control with McCree on the transport.” Your face was still flushed as you nodded. 

“This will also give you extra time to gather everything and cool down. Do you have water in here?” You nodded again, pointing to a small mini fridge under the side table at the door. Gabe sauntered over to grab a cold bottle, returning to where you sat. 

He uncapped the bottle and waited for you. “I want to make sure you’re okay before I leave. Can you use your words with me, babygirl?” He held out the bottle to you. 

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “Thank you,” you rasped out before you took a sip. 

“I’ll see you in twenty, agent.” He parted with a kiss to your warm cheek. “Call me if you need anything.” He flashed a kind smile and left.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his fourth meeting of the day, barely listening to a single word Ana was telling him. He just wanted to go back to his quarters to wash the day off and have a drink. 

He almost caught himself dozing as Captain Amari busied herself motioning to various illustrations on the presentation she was giving him, but was interrupted by a soft ding of his phone. 

He looked down and was greeted with the message “1 Attachment” in an alert under your name. He lowered his phone under the overhang of the table to open the message, which revealed a photo you’d taken in the dressing room Friday night, donning the harness and still wearing the panties he had ended up sneaking into his pocket before he left. Underneath the photo was a link. It took him a few moments, but it dawned on him that you had sent him the link to the site you mentioned in that dressing room, where you posted and sold access to racy images. 

He smiled to himself, thinking back to that night, simultaneously relieved you didn’t seem to regret what happened on Friday. 

“Is there something you would like to share with the class, Commander?” Captain Amari was tapping her sharp nails on the desk, looking at him expectantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me or make requests at my [tumblr](tumblr.com/adrnired)! Like everyone else, I've got some extra time on my hands now and need a swift kick in the ass to get things done (so requests will keep me going!)


End file.
